My Misery
by Kurutta
Summary: Wer hebt dich auf wenn du zu Boden geschmettert wurdest. Wer trocknet die Tränen die du nicht weinen kannst. HP x DM
1. Prolog

Prolog

Prolog

Grüne Landschaften zogen an den Fenstern des Zuges vorbei der mit hoher Geschwindigkeit London ansteuerte.

Augen so Grün wie die Landschaft blickten aus dem Fenster ohne ein wirkliches Bild zu erfassen. Die Gedanken des Jungen waren bei seinem letzten Schuljahr. Viel war geschehen. Wie jedes Schuljahr. Es wurde nie langweilig in der Welt der Zauberer. Ein frustriertes Seufzen verließ seine Lippen als er daran dachte, dass er einen großen Teil seiner Ferien bei seinen Verwandten verbringen müsste. Nicht das er es nicht gewohnt wäre, er war schließlich bei ihnen aufgewachsen und doch, seid er wusste das auch sein Leben schön sein konnte, überkam ihn immer sofort ein schlechtes Gefühl wenn er an die Dursleys dachte.

Sie verachteten ihn und ließen ihn das auch spüren. Er fühlte sich immer wie ein Hauself wenn er bei seinen Verwandten war. Doch seid er seinen Zauberstab hatte war es besser, jetzt fürchteten sie ihn, sie hatten ihm ein Zimmer gegeben und ließen ihn mehr in Ruhe als früher. Sie waren nur jedes mal froh wenn er wieder verschwand und das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Der Monat bei den Dursleys würde lang sein, das wusste er jetzt schon. Er würde seine Freunde vermissen. Aber für die letzten zwei Wochen Ferien durfte er bei den Weaslys wohnen und darauf freute er sich Diebisch. Nicht nur weil er dann Ron und Hermine wieder sah sondern vor allem weil Ginny dort sein würde in die er schon seit dem letzten Jahr ein wenig verliebt war. Ron hatte ihm versichert das es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte und so würde er versuchen sie diesen Sommer anzusprechen.

Während er so vor sich hin träumte fuhr der Zug auf Gleis 9 ¾ ein.

Harry seufzte wieder und packte sich seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig, die Schneeeule war bereits vor geflogen und erwartete ihn wahrscheinlich freudig auf dem Dach des Ligusterwegs Nummer 4 der Junge lächelte bei dem Gedanken und trat auf den Gang hinaus.

„Was grinst du denn so Potter hast du an das kleine Wieselmädchen gedacht?!" Harry verdrehte wie auf Kommando die Augen und drehte sich halb um. „Malfoy kannst du mich nicht eiiin mal in Ruhe lassen?" Dieser grinste nur höhnisch. „Wenn du tot bist lass ich dich in Ruhe St. Potter." Lachte er und drängelte sich an Harry vorbei wobei er es nicht ausließ diesem seinen Ellebogen in die Rippen zu rammen. „Au! Boah Malfoy wann wirst du eigentlich endlich erwachsen?!" fauchte Harry dem Blonden hinterher wurde aber ignoriert da in diesem Moment Pansy Parkinson auftauchte und sich Draco an den Hals warf. „Bärchen! Lass uns Morgen in der Winkelgasse shoppen gehen ja?" fiepte sie und Harry brach in einen Lachanfall aus. „Jahaha Bärchen und wir sehn uns nächstes Jahr. Sei schön brav Bärchen!" Höhnte er und verlies den Zug nun doch noch vor Malfoy der ihm nur genervte Blicke hinterher warf und versuchte Pansy los zu werden. Als Harry das Gleis verliebt lachte er noch immer. Er sah sich kurz nach Ron und Hermine um doch die waren nicht zu sehen. Er beschloss ihnen diese Geschichte in einem Brief zu schreiben.

Mit diesem Gedanken rollte er seinen voll beladenen Gepäckwagen aus dem Bahnhof und sah sich nach seinen Verwandten um. Als diese nicht zu sehen waren brachte er den Wagen in den Bahnhof zurück und schleifte dann seine Koffer so nach draußen während er sich vornahm einen Verkleinerungszauber zu lernen damit er keinen so riesigen Koffer mehr brauchte. Dann setzte er sich auf seinen Koffer und wartete.

Doch auch nach zwei Stunden waren seine Verwandten nicht angekommen. Harry seufzte. Sie hatten wohl nicht vor ihn abzuholen er würde mit Bus und Bahn nach Hause fahren müssen.

Entnervt hievte er seinen Koffer hoch und schleppte ihn zu den nah gelegenen S-Bahn Haltestellen.

Eine Stunde war er mit Bus und Bahn unterwegs gewesen und dann noch 10 Minuten gelaufen bis er es endlich zur Haustür der Dursleys geschafft hatte. Das erste was ihm auffiel war das Hedwig nicht wie erwartet auf dem Dach auf ihn wartete. Sie war wahrscheinlich in seinem Zimmer dachte er und klingelte. Drinnen polterte etwas und dann wurde ihm die Tür geöffnet. Seine Tante blickte Missbilligend auf ihn herab. „Wird ja auch Zeit. Los scher dich rein!" Harry seufzte. „Ich freue mich auch wieder hier zu sein." Sagte er ironisch und machte sich daran seine Koffer hochzuheben. „Lass. Vernon wird sie später hoch bringen." Sagte seine Tante. Harry zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Gut." Sagte er nur und betrat das Haus.

Er spürte das seine Tante hinter ihn getreten war und setzte einen Fuß auf die Treppe die zu seinem Zimmer führte als er einen harten Schlag gegen seine rechte Schläfe bekam. Der letzte klare Gedanke den er fassen konnte war, das es etwas metallisches war das ihn getroffen hatte, bevor er in sich zusammen brach und die Welt um ihn herum in Schwarz wurde.


	2. Capter 1: Violent Vacation

1

1.Chapter

Ein dumpfer Pochender Schmerz in seinem Kopf war das erste was er wahrnahm als er langsam erwachte.

Das zweite war das er seine Augen nicht öffnen konnte. Er spürte den Stoff der fest darüber gespannt war. Wo war er noch mal? Ah richtig, bei den Dursleys. Aber warum hatten sie ihn niedergeschlagen und seine Augen verbunden.

Er wusste ja das sie ihn hassten aber was sollte das nun wieder? Er versuchte sich zu bewegen doch auch seine Hände waren gefesselt. Der Grund auf dem er lag war kalt und hart. Wo war er denn nur? Durch das laute Pochen seiner Kopfschmerzen nahm er war das sich eine Tür öffnete und wieder schloss. Jemand war gekommen oder gegangen. Aber wohl eher gekommen.

„Bist du endlich wach?!" Die schmierige Stimme gehörte Onkel Vernon. Harry nickte nur. Er war noch nicht in der Lage zu sprechen sein Kopf tat einfach zu weh. „Gut." Sagte sein Onkel. „Kommt rein." Nun war seine Stimme etwas lauter. Kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und wieder zu. „Eine Stunde. Nicht länger!" sagte Vernon und verließ den Raum. Eine Stunde? Wer ist da rein gekommen?

Harry spürte wie sich eine oder mehrere Personen neben ihm niederließen.

„Hübsch bist du." Es war eine rauchige Männerstimme die Harry noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Zudem irritierte es ihn sehr das man ihn hübsch nannte. „Aber ein bisschen Still." Sagte eine andere Stimme die auch einem Mann gehörte. „Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr von mir?!" Fragte Harry und versuchte mit möglichst fester Stimme zu sprechen. „Wer wir sind hat dich nicht zu interessieren ...und was wir von dir wollen wirst du gleich sehen." Sagte der Mann mit der rauchigen Stimme und Harry begann sich in seiner Haut äußerst unwohl zu fühlen.

Eine heiße schwitzige Hand fuhr über seinen Oberkörper und in diesem Moment wurde Harry erst bewusst das er völlig nackt war. Das einzige Stück Stoff an seinem Körper war die Binde vor seinen Augen. Er schauderte und bekam eine dicke Gänsehaut. „AUFHÖREN!" Schrie er und seine Kopfschmerzen bedankten sich in dem sein Gehirn mit glühenden Nadeln durchbohrten.

Er stöhnte vor leise und gequält und versuchte die betäubenden Schmerzen los zu werden. Der Mann mit der rauchigen Stimme lachte. „Dursley hat schon gesagt dass wir dir wahrscheinlich noch Manieren beibringen müssen." „Wie?" fragte Harry leise und mit leicht gequälter Stimme während die Hand über seine Oberschenkel fuhr. „Hm lass uns ein Spiel spielen Junge. Es heißt Meister und Sklave. Ich bin der Meister und sage dir was du zu tun hast und du bist der Sklave und wenn du nicht tust was ich von dir verlange werde ich dich bestrafen. Einverstanden?" fragte der Mann mit der etwas weicheren Stimme während der andere Lachte. Harry dämmerte allmählich was die zwei mit ihm vorhatten, wenn er doch nur seinen Zauberstab hätte.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als einer der Männer ihm mit einem Stock hart auf die Rippen Schlug. Harry verkrampfte sich und keuchte erschrocken. Leise wimmerte er als der Schmerz einsetzte. „Ob du einverstanden bist will ich wissen Sklave." Harry schluckte. „Ja." Sagte er. Er hielt es nicht für klug diese Leute zu provozieren. „Ja... und weiter?" fragte der Mann.

Harry verstand nicht was er von ihm wollte. „Ich weiß nicht." Wieder schlug der Stock hart auf seine Rippen auf. „uh" „So du weißt es also nicht? Dann sage ich es dir. Ja Meister heißt es." „Ja Meister" beeilte Harry sich zu sagen. „Wow Chris du hast ihn aber schnell erzogen bekommen." Lachte der Mann mit der rauchigen Stimme. Der Mann der ihn Schlug hieß also Chris.

„Abwarten Lucas." Sagte Chris zu dem Mann mit der rauchigen Stimme. „Dursley hat gesagt er ist ziemlich widerspenstig, aber er scheint doch ganz brav...kein wunder er ist noch ein Kind. Willst du oder darf ich?" fragte Lucas mit einem Unterton den Harry nicht zuordnen konnte. Er fragte sich worüber die zwei sprachen. „Mach du. Ich widme mich weiter der Erziehung." Sagte Chris und Lucas lachte.

„Wie du meinst." Und dann kamen sie wieder die heißen schwitzigen Hände die wohl scheinbar Lucas gehörten. Sie fuhren seine Oberschenkel entlang und spreizten seine Beine. Nein! dachte Harry und begann zu strampeln.

„Aufhören! Ich will nicht. Ich UH!" Der Holzstab hatte ihn wieder getroffen doch diesmal blieb es nicht bei einem Mal Chris prügelte regelrecht auf ihn ein. Harry schrie. Der Schmerz fraß sich von der Stelle die geschlagen wurde durch seinen ganzen Körper und ihm schossen Tränen in die Augen. „ES TUT MIR LEID! ES TUT MIR LEID!" schrie Harry verzweifelt in der Hoffnung das es aufhörte und er hatte Glück.

Schluchzend drehte er seinen schmerzenden Kopf zur Seite. „Wehr dich nicht dann tut es nicht so weh Junge." Sagte Lucas. Harry spürte wie seine Beine aufs neue auseinander gedrückt wurden und verkrampfte sich. Sie würden das doch wohl nicht wirklich vorhaben. Doch er wurde enttäuscht. Ein ersticktes Schluchzen verließ seine Lippen als er einen Finger spürtet der fahrig um seine Öffnung herumstrich bevor er in den Jungfräulichen Körper einbrach. Harry wimmerte und verkrampfte wie automatisch jeden Muskel in seinem Körper.

„Oh scheiße is der Junge eng. Da klemm ich mir ja was ab." Sagte Lucas doch seine Stimme klang eher erfreut als verärgert. Er bewegte den Finger ein paar mal grob in dem wimmernden und schluchzenden Körper unter ihm und zog ihn dann zurück. „Hey Chris. Meinst du es ist schlimm wenn er etwas blutet? Ich würd ihn gern so nehmen so was enges krieg ich doch nie wieder zum ficken."

Chris überlegte einen Moment. „Ne is egal nimm ihn ruhig so. Er gehört ja erstmal nur uns bis wir ihn erzogen haben." Harry schluchzte lauter. Ihm war schlecht vor lauter Ekel, er wollte sein erstes Mal mit Ginny haben aber doch nicht mit zwei Männern. Warum tat sein Onkel ihm so was an? Hasste er ihn so abgrundtief?

Lucas lachte und hob Harrys Hüfte an woraufhin dieser anfing unkontrolliert zu zittern. Er würde sich lieber mit dem cruciatus belegen lassen bis er Wahnsinnig wurde als das hier mitzumachen.

Er dachte daran wie schön das Schuljahr gewesen war. Dachte an alles aber nicht daran was dieser Typ tat. Doch er konnte sich nicht ablenken und stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus als sich ohne Vorwarnung ein harter, heißer und viel zu großer Fremdkörper in Harry Körper bohrte. Er hatte das Gefühl sein Körper würde in zwei Teile gerissen.

Sein Unterleib brannte wie Feuer und der Ekel schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Schreiend und weinend rang er nach Luft. Er würde sterben. Wenn die Schmerzen nicht aufhörten würde er Sterben. Seine Stimme wurde heiser und sein Kopf drohte zu bersten vor Schmerz.

Der Mann fing an sich in dem leidenden Jungen zu bewegen er langsam weil es jede Menge kraft brauchte sich in dieser engen Höhle überhaupt zu bewegen doch allmählich wurde er schneller bis er sich nicht mehr zügeln konnte. Harry konnte nicht aufhören zu schreien er wollte den Schmerz hinausschreien doch es ging nicht er bekam keine Luft unter den harten Stößen seines Peiniger wurde er immer wieder mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen.

Zu seinen Kopfschmerzen mischte sich ein schriller gleich bleibender Ton der durch seine Ohren rauschte und bald spürte er wie der Schmerz ihn betäubte. Er hörte weit entfernt seine eigene Stimme die schrie und verschwand langsam hinter einem dichten Schleier aus Taubheit und Stille.

Als der noch 14 Jährige Junge langsam zu sich kam überrollten ihn die Schmerzen wie Zug und er stöhnte gequält. Sein Unterleib brannte als würde er in Flammen stehen und sein Kopf fühlte sich wie von einem LKW überrollt. Mit der Erinnerung kamen auch seine Tränen zurück. Er öffnete die Augen und nahm verschwommen durch einen Schleier der Tränen sein Umfeld wahr.

Es sah aus wie der Keller der Dursleys. Ein Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren lehnte an der Tür und grinste ihn gehässig an. „Na wieder wach?" Es war Chris der Stimme nach zu Urteilen. „uh...hja...meister..." machte Harry heiser. Er wollte nur das sie ihm noch mehr schmerzen ersparten. „Na sieh einer an... du lernst wirklich schnell. Lucas hat es wohl etwas übertrieben du warst zwei Tage bewusstlos."

Harry brauchte einen Moment um die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Ob Chris sauer war? Er wollte es lieber nicht darauf anlegen. „Es...tut mir leid..." hauchte Harry und das war offenbar eine gute Entscheidung gewesen den Chris nickte zufrieden. Der Mann kam auf ihn zu und Harry konnte ihn jetzt genauer betrachten. Er war groß und muskulös sein Gesicht war kantig und seine Augen blickten boshaft auf Harrys geschunden Körper herab.

„Dein guter Onkel bezahlt mich und Lucas damit wir dir jeden Tag eine Stunde lang beibringen was gehorsam ist. Gut nicht wahr?" Chris' Stimme hatte einen hämischen Unterton. Harry wimmerte leise. „ja meister..." Chris betrachtete sein Spielzeug amüsiert. „Wir werden vier wundervolle Wochen miteinander verbringen Harry." Sagte er und fuhr mit einer Hand über Harrys Schritt woraufhin dieser zusammenzuckte und begann zu zittern. Nicht noch mal... bitte nicht.


	3. Chapter 2: Lying

2

2. Chapter

Seine Beine trugen ihn kaum. Sein Körper schmerzte kaum noch doch war er so geschwächt das er kaum aufrecht stehen konnte.

Geschweige denn seinen Koffer aus dem Haus tragen. Aber er tat es dennoch weil man es ihm befohlen hatte. Er hatte sich lange auf den Moment vorbereitet in dem er Ron und seiner Familie gegenübertreten würde und er hatte sich so weit unter Kontrolle das er hoffte sie würde ihm nicht anmerken was er in den vier vergangenen Wochen bis zu seinem 15. Geburtstag durchgemacht hatte.

Jeden Tag waren Chris und Lucas eine Stunde zu ihm gekommen und hatten ihm beigebracht was es hieß vollkommen gehorsam zu sein. Und er hatte gelernt. Er hatte es alles gelernt und jetzt war es vorbei. Jetzt war er frei bis er in den nächsten Sommerferien wieder nach Hause kam. Jetzt musste er seinen Freunden unter die Augen treten und beten das sie nichts merkten denn es war ihm verboten worden darüber zu sprechen.

Er sah den blauen Ford Anglia vor dem Haus halten gefahren von Arthur Weasly. Harry zwang sich zu lächeln und winkte. „Hallo Mr. Weasly" rief er und spürte wie in ihm ein weiterer kleiner Teil seiner Seele zerbrach er wollte seine Freunde nicht anlügen. „Hallo Harry! Mensch schön dich wieder zu sehen komm steig ein wir fahren gleich los." Sagte Arthur Weasly fröhlich und packte Harrys Koffer in den Kofferraum.

„Wo ist denn Hedwig?" fragte er und Harry bildete sich ein Klos im Hals. Es war vor zwei Wochen gewesen. Er war ungehorsam gewesen und hatte tagelang nichts zu essen gekriegt und als man ihm etwas zu essen geben wollte hatte er wieder einen Fehler gemacht, da hatte man seine geliebte Hedwig geschlachtet und er hatte sie essen müssen sonst wäre er vermutlich verhungert. „Sie ist schon in Hogwarts bei den anderen Posteulen sie fühlt sich dort wohler als in meinem Zimmer weil ich sie ja nicht aus dem Käfig lassen darf." Log Harry und klang dabei ganz ruhig und freundlich wie sonst auch.

Er verkniff es sich zu würgen weil ihm schlagartig schlecht geworden war. Es war grausam gewesen als er seine geliebte Hedwig essen musste, seit dem waren ihm auch viel weniger Fehler unterlaufen.

Er wollte nicht mehr ungehorsam sein.

Er wollte nicht gefoltert werden.

„Achso gut...na los steig schon ein." Sagte Arthur und schob Harry in den Wagen. Dieser setzte sich und schnallte sich an. „Ist Hermine schon da?" fragte Harry um so normal wie möglich zu wirken. „Ja sie ist gestern Abend angekommen." Mr. Weasly startete den Wagen. Sie fuhren aufs Feld und von dort aus flogen sie dann mit dem Wagen. „Ahm...Mr. Weasly seit wann haben sie denn eigentlich das Auto wieder?" wunderte sich Harry.

Der blaue Ford war doch schließlich im zweiten Schuljahr im verbotenen Wald verschwunden. „Nun vor einer Woche stand es plötzlich vor meiner Tür und hat mich wach gehupt... Ich schätze es hatte Heimweh." Harry lachte und wünschte sich gleichzeitig aus dem fliegenden Auto auszusteigen und sich einfach in den Tod fallen zu lassen. Arthur Weasly schien von seiner Veränderung nichts zu bemerken.

Gut. Wenn er es nun auch noch schaffte Ron und Hermine etwas vorzuspielen war alles gut. „Ach Harry wir gehen Morgen in die Winkelgasse und kaufen die neuen Sachen fürs nächste Schuljahr alles klar?" „Ja..." sagte Harry und fügte in Gedanken ein Meister... an. Der Wagen landete und sie stiegen aus. Harry blickte das Windschiefe Haus vor sich an. Der Fuchsbau. Eigentlich ein Ort auf den er sich immer gefreut hatte, aber nun wusste er nicht ob er sich je wieder auf etwas freuen würde.

-

Es wurde schon hell draußen und Harry lag seit vier Wochen das erste Mal wieder auf einem weichen Bett. Aber wie sehr er auch versuchte zu schlafen es ging nicht. Immer wieder wurde er von Albträumen geweckt und war umso glücklicher das er ein Einzelzimmer hatte und ihn so hoffentlich keiner hörte. Andererseits waren Albträume bei ihm nichts seltenes deshalb würde er wohl trotzdem eine Ausrede parat haben.

Er blickte aus dem Fenster. Er hatte gestern Ginny getroffen. Sie hatte ihn mit auf ihr Zimmer genommen und ihm ihre Liebe gestanden. In dem Moment war Harry bewusst geworden was es heißen würde mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Er würde sie küssen und ihm lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken und er würde Sex mit ihr haben, ihm wurde schlecht und er stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Er hatte sie doch geliebt oder irrte er sich. Sie würde ihm nicht weh tun und trotzdem ekelte ihn der Gedanke an. Allein der Gedanke ihre Lippen auf den seinen zu spüren machte ihn Krank. Stumme Tränen rannen über seine Wangen während er aus dem Fenster sah. Es hatte also nur vier Wochen gebraucht um dem berühmten Harry Potter alles zu nehmen. Die Fähigkeit zu Lachen, die Fähigkeit zu Lieben, die Aufrichtigkeit und jegliches Selbstwertgefühl. Aber wenn man genau darüber nachdachte, was war er eigentlich. Ein Werkzeug im Krieg gegen Voldemort.

Ein Werkzeug das ohne Dumbledores leitende Hand nichts vollbracht hätte. Was war er noch? Er war ein guter Freund gewesen. Aber war er das noch? Er belog sie um sich selbst zu schützen, machte man das als Freund? War er noch irgendetwas? Er war nichts. So viel er auch nachdachte er war nichts. Ohne Dumbledore wäre er kein Werkzeug und seinen Freunden war er kein Freund mehr. Also was war er?

Eine geschlagene Seele die allein im dunklen herumgeisterte in der Hoffnung zurück ins Licht gezogen zu werden. Die Sonne die in Harrys Gesicht schien war warm, aber er fror. Die eisige Kälte die seinen Körper vor vier Wochen erfasst hatte als er zu den Dursleys zurückgekehrt war, war seit dem nicht mehr von ihm gewichen. Sie war eine ständige Begleiterin geworden, genau wie der Ekel den er gegen sich selbst empfand.

Wenn er sich im Spiegel sah, sah er einen Jungen der lachte und der aufmüpfig war und eigensinnig. Aber wenn er in die Augen seines Spiegelbildes blickte wurde der Rest des Bildes Lügen gestraft. Seine Augen waren leer wie die eines Toten, sie strahlten keine Freude aus. Sie strahlten noch nicht einmal Trauer aus. Harry beendete die sinnlose Grübelei mit einem seufzen und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann setzte er sich auf.

Er würde sich anziehen und zum Frühstück gehen und sobald er das Zimmer verlassen hatte war er wieder Harry Potter der unschlagbare Held der Zaubererwelt. Der Junge zog sich an und betrachtete sich im Spiegel, der ihm zeigte was er zuvor vermutet hatte. Einen glücklichen Jungen mit den Augen eines Toten. Er zog sich an ehe ein weiteres Seufzen von seinen Lippen perlte, gleich würde er sich Ginny stellen müssen.

Er würde ihr sagen das er sie nicht liebte und das es ihm leid täte. Nicht, dass es ihm tatsächlich leid tat aber so würde er vielleicht ihre Gefühle weniger verletzen.

Er ging langsam die Treppe runter und betrat die Küche in der bereits buntes Treiben herrschte. „Oh guten Morgen Harry-Schatz hast du ausgeschlafen? Schnapp dir ein Brötchen wir wollen gleich los es gibt einen Ausverkauf von Umhängen und Ron braucht einen neuen der Alte ist ihm wohl nun endgültig zu klein." Plapperte Molly Weasly fröhlich drauf los und schloss Harry in eine Umarmung gegen die sich der ganze Körper des Jungen strebte, doch er ließ sie nichts merken.

„Guten Morgen Mrs. Weasly." Sagte er freundlich und nahm sich ein Brötchen wie sie es gesagt hatte. „Wir reisen mit Flohpulver Harry verquatsch dich nicht wieder." Lachte Ron und wartete auf seinen Freund. „Ich versuchs." Hermine kam zu den beiden Junge herüber. „Wirklich Harry wir wollen dich nicht wieder in der Nocturngasse aufgabeln." Sagte sie und Ron ergänzte:„Nachher läufst du noch Malfoy in die Arme und der bringt dich dann in einer Seitengasse um oder so." Harry lachte. „Als ob ich mich gegen den nicht wehren könnte." „Ruhig jetzt Kinder Harry du zuerst hier nimm dein Flohpulver." Harry sah zu Mrs. Weasly die gesprochen hatte und nahm sich eine Hand voll des grünen Pulvers.

Er stellte sich in den Kamin und warf das Pulver auf den Boden. Durch seine hektische Bewegung löste sich Ruß vom Kamin und während Harry „Winkelgasse" sagte musste er niesen. Er wurde mit einiger Kraft nach oben gezogen und es fühlte sich an als würde sein Körper durch einen viel zu dünnen Schlauch gezogen. Er war gespannt wo er ankommen würde.

Er landete in einem Kamin eines Ladens und Harry wusste sofort wo er war. Er war tatsächlich in der Nocturngasse gelandet. Das nannte man wohl Ironie des Schicksals. Das es mit ihm sowieso nicht gut meinte dachte Harry und schlich sich aus dem Laden mit den vielen gruseligen Figuren.


End file.
